<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watch Your Language by ProcrastinatingAuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689623">Watch Your Language</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor'>ProcrastinatingAuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Musketeers Modern AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(kay rude im canadian that should have a u), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Athos is d'Artagnan's guardian/father, Gen, Humor, Swearing, look i have not thought thru details of this au XD, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wouldn’t believe the fucking prick in my—”<br/>“Language,” Athos warned as he walked into the room, plates in hand. Glancing over at the dining table, he turned to Aramis with a brow raised. “D’Artagnan, why don’t you help Aramis here with setting the table.”<br/>D’Artagnan launched himself up from the couch in a quick motion, taking the plates from his guardian, rolling his eyes at the admonishment. Aramis, on the other hand, was doubled over laughing.<br/>“Did-Did you really just?” He wheezed. “ ’Thos!”<br/>----<br/>It was december and I wrote this off a prompt, it accidentally kinda became like the opening of avengers age of ultron, and four drafts later and here we go!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aramis | René d'Herblay &amp; d'Artagnan, Aramis | René d'Herblay &amp; d'Artagnan &amp; Athos | Comte de la Fère &amp; de Tréville &amp; Porthos du Vallon, d'Artagnan &amp; Athos | Comte de la Fère</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Musketeers Modern AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watch Your Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How was school today, Mr. High School Senior?” Aramis asked d’Artagnan as he walked in.<br/>
Throwing his school bag on the armchair d’Artagnan collapsed into the couch with a sigh. “You wouldn’t believe the fucking prick in my—”<br/>
“Language,” Athos warned as he walked into the room, plates in hand. Glancing over at the dining table, he turned to Aramis with a brow raised. “D’Artagnan, why don’t you help Aramis here with setting the table.”<br/>
D’Artagnan launched himself up from the couch in a quick motion, taking the plates from his guardian, rolling his eyes at the admonishment. Aramis, on the other hand, was doubled over laughing.<br/>
“Did-Did you really just?” He wheezed. “ ’Thos!”<br/>
“He needs to learn when it is appropriate to swear,” Athos said, trying to justify the point. Knowing it was a weak argument, but refusing to say other wise he turned and headed back into the kitchen, ignoring Aramis’ continued laughter. </p>
<p>Once Aramis could breath again, he turned to d’Artagnan, hands poised faux seriously on his hips.<br/>
“Now young man,” He started, loud enough that Athos in the kitchen could hear, “This is some highly inappropriate language. You are a Gentleman, what if there had been a fair maiden nearby?”<br/>
“You’re right. Whatever was I thinking!” D’Artagnan responded sarcastically, both breaking down laughing again. </p>
<p>In the kitchen, Athos was leaning back on the counters, watching Porthos’ back as he cooked, failing miserably to hide his grin. Sure they were teasing him, but he had to admit it was worth it if they were having fun. </p>
<p>“Little hypocritical of you,” Porthos commented without taking an eye off the food cooking on the stove.<br/>
“Whatever could you mean?” Athos asked, feinting ignorance.<br/>
“Pretty sure I heard some, let’s say, <i>colourful</i> language when the copier jammed on you yesterday.”<br/>
</p>
<p>“What?” A scandalized d’Artagnan exclaimed, eyes wide with fake shock.<br/>
“For shame Olivier, for shame,” Aramis tutted, ignoring Athos’ glare as he grabbed cutlery for the table.<br/>
Having grabbed what he needed, Aramis laid an arm over d’Artagnan’s shoulders, leading him back to the dining room.<br/>
“Don’t worry son, I’ll teach you how to be a <i>real</i> gentleman.” </p>
<p>Porthos laughed. “You should have seen that coming. He is seventeen, I think it’s probably okay for him to swear.”<br/>
“I-” Athos sighed. “I know, force of habit. But, in my defence, I haven’t the faintest idea where he could’ve learned this.”<br/>
“Really?” Porthos said with disbelief, brow raised.<br/>
“Fuck off,” Athos replied with a smirk, quickly grabbing the food and heading to the table before he could retort.<br/>
“LANGUAGE~”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kk i have wanted to post this since I wrote it, but with life I sat down today and said screw it only to actually decide to rewrite the whole thing. I know it's not perfect but I'm really proud of it. I hope things are in character enough, this is my first proper finished musketeers fic and I haven't actually read any fic in a while let alone seen the show. Really hoping to write a few things in this universe, not that I have much of it thought out. Have at least a sick fic and another dumb thing.<br/>Con crit accepted just pls be polite i smol. XDD</p>
<p>Tumblr @readingwriter92<br/><span class="small">(dumb thoughts, and every once in a while actual writing related things-)</span></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>